Blood money
by Sweet-rush37
Summary: Max has returned but just as Jordan thinks things are becoming routine again, a horrible event sends them into the witness protection program... but can it save them.
1. kicking and screaming

Title: Blood money

Authors: Jenna Nelson and Kellina

Summary: Jordan and her father are entered into the witness protection program, but will that protect them?

Disclaimer: I don't own Crossing Jordan, and I'm pretty sure I never will

_**Jordan's POV**_

I came in through the back door that night, I'm not really sure why, but I did. I heard voices coming from the back room, one was my dad's but I didn't recognize any of the others. That wasn't a good sign. I silently crept up to the room, as far as I dared, carefully remembering every creaky floorboard as I went. Just like when I was little, trying to sneak up on my dad in the middle of the night. Or, sneak away from him, as I got older. The voices got louder and I could make out what they were saying. "

Now Max, why don't you just relax, have a drink or something, and tell us what's going on?"

"If you think I have the slightest idea of what you're talking about, you're sadly mistaken." That was dad. He didn't sound right; his voice was strained, not normal at all. I know I should run but I can't get my legs to move. I have to be really quiet or else they might hurt dad. So I stay, listening, trying to figure out who's behind the door.

It took only a few seconds for the cops to break down the door and storm into the house. They were everywhere, and I was right in the centre of the moving mass of blue and black. Woody was there, I remember him asking if I was all right. I'm not too sure what I told him. Eddie was there too, he gave me a hug and tried to tell me everything was going to be okay. I didn't believe him, but I don't think I told him that.

As soon as the shots were fired all hell broke lose. Woody dragged me out of the house kicking and screaming. I took a few swings at him and I'm pretty sure I bit him; maybe I just wanted to so bad I imagined I did. It took a few more guys to actually get me out of the house and across the street. There was more shooting, I could here the gun shots ring through my ears and burn straight through my stomach. I tried to get away but one of the guys pinned me to the ground and cuffed my hands.

More gun shots. I screamed then, they had hit someone. I feared the worst. I screamed for my daddy, like I was a little girl again. I cried and kicked and yelled out. The pressure was off of my body and I could move a little, but I didn't want to, I was afraid to move, afraid to look up and see them carry a body out of the house. I knew there was a good chance it was my dad. But it couldn't be him -- I couldn't lose my dad. He was my world, my only family left.

I didn't even feel Woody take me into his lap and remove the cuffs; I was paralysed. One minute I was lying on the grass afraid to move and then I looked up and saw Woody. Some of the feeling returned to my body then. I could feel his breath on my face and his arms holding me tightly against his chest and his hand on the back of my neck. I knew he was trying to console me and keep me from running back into the house. It was his job to keep by standards safe, even when their father was in a house full of gunfire. And if it had been anyone else holding me back I probably would have fought until they sedated me. But I didn't fight Woody. I think a part of me wanted to stay there with him, wanted to feel safe. I saw the coroner's van pull up, along with Macy's car. Lily was with him, and Nigel wasn't far behind. They should have gone into the house first, or at least talked to the officer outside, but they came straight to me instead.

Woody helped me up and I was embraced by each of them in turn. I think Lily was close to tears, she's supposed to have emotional detachment from the people she's helping, but in this case I don't think that's possible. Garrett was going to go in alone at first, He told Lily and Nigel to stay with me. So much for being professional and all that shit. Woody gave me to Nigel for a little while but he wasn't very far away. Far enough to give me space but close enough in case I decided to bolt.

They brought someone out in a body bag; I couldn't watch and hid my face in Nigel's shoulder. He didn't say a word as I trembled, trying to hold back the tears, he just held me. He never tried to tell me that everything was going to be all right. He wasn't going to promise me anything, except his friendship, his love.

I still had my face buried in Nigel's shoulder when they brought my dad out. I didn't look up until I heard him yell my name. I scrabbled from where I was sitting in Nigel's lap, my sight blurred by tears. "Daddy!" I called, running straight for him. He gave me the biggest hug of my life right then, and I would have stayed there forever if I had the choice. I didn't see it, but later Garrett and Nigel told me that Woody, Eddie and a few of the other guys who helped bring dad out of there alive, wouldn't let Walcott near us. I have to remember to thank them for that. I saw the flash of squad car lights and to my dismay, Woody began to cuff my father. My hands shuddered violently as I looked up at him with betrayed eyes.

"Woody?" I asked my voice cracking. He reached out to touch my shoulder but I backed away warily.

"Jordan, its for his protection... I promise I will explain later, okay." Nigel held my middle tight with a strong arm.

"It'll be alright Jordan, I'm in good hands." He said, nodding towards Woody and Eddie as they stuffed him into a squad car. Woody came up to me.

"Um, Jo, I have to take you too." He whispered softly. I looked up at him, startled. Tears welled up in me again, as he gently led me to his car. Twice he had done this to me, and he'd never do it to me again.

I was silent the entire way to the precinct. I just stared out of the window and prayed for some kind of justification to what had happened. Woody was silent, I could tell he was deep in thought, he seemed to lean against the drivers door, like he was trying to keep a safe distance away from me. Boston glittered like snow on Christmas morning. I was to numb to notice anything, not the way it moved, not the way the stars glimmered in the inky heavens. All I could think about was my father.

He told me he wouldn't lie to me again.

Those thoughts just kept running threw my mind as the car drove on through the throng of cars in the streets. It was a bone chilling night, even for mid August. Since my father had been back, things seemed steadier, back to normal, or at least as normal as my life could get.

Woody let out a deep, exasperated sigh, he was tired, his shoulders sagged and his eyes had deep, begrudging circles under them. It scared me, the fact that he was being so silent, he never was that silent, especially to me.

All I could think now was.

'Boy, I screwed things up good this time'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Come on Jo." Woody whispered softly when we had reached the precinct.

I said nothing, just climbed out of the car gingerly. He held onto my elbow protectively as we pushed threw the swarm of people to get into the precinct. I didn't pull away from him, though I wanted to desperately. He walked me into the elevator, people were looking at me, staring. I hated those people, I wanted to scream at them, tell them this was none of their business... just stop staring.

The interrogation room was as small and cold as it had ever been, Woody got me a chair, and set me down as if I were a china doll that he didn't want to brake.

"Need a cup of coffee?" he asked cautiously, I didn't meet his eyes, I just nodded mutely.

Silently, he left the room, it was only then, when I sighed out, before the breath of air had escaped my lungs, I was in tears, sobbing in earnest. It was like a dam broke in my heart, all of the tears that had been welled up in my heart for nearing twenty five years. They all just came running down my cheeks, hot and sticky. I heard the door click open and quickly wiped my eyes, thinking it was Woody.

It wasn't Woody.

"Good morning Doctor Cavanaugh." DA Walcott said, distain thick in her voice. I silently judged her. She looked down at me with a scowl.

"Your father is in a lot of trouble." She stated solemnly, her green eyes darkened.

"What were you doing in that house?" she asked in a vicious voice. I curled my knees to my chest. Leaning my chin against them for support. I couldn't answer her at that moment; all those suppressed years were coming back. For some reason, my mind wouldn't form the words to tell her that they were wrong; my father wasn't what they thought they were.

I was suddenly a ten year old again, scared and alone, begging for my father in the cold, lonely hallway of social services. I wanted to tell her all I wanted was my daddy. I began to rock back and forth, humming a familiar tune to myself softly. She looked at me softly for a minute, before perching on the edge of the table in front of me.

"You know Blackie Conroy right?" she asked knowingly, her voice grave.

"Yeah." I said my voice cracking.

"Apparently he talked your father into some money laundering scheme, as soon as your father agreed he came to us... we were waiting for him, you were there, that was not planned doctor." She pulled up a chair to sit next to me. "Your father isn't safe in Boston, we need to get him, and you out of the city as soon as possible, at least until the trail is over, but that could take any time even six months to a year." She was being kind to me, I could tell. I could feel my chin quiver, but I was determined not to cry, I wasn't weak, not me. Not Jordan Cavanaugh.

I was silent for the longest time, trying to digest all of the words that were just spoken. "I wanna talk to my Dad." I whispered, my voice shaky and unstable.

"I think we can arrange that." She said in a cold voice. I shook my head and began to chew my fingernails, something I hadn't done since my mother died. I was curled into a knot on that tiny chair, but I didn't feel it, I felt nothing except that my insides felt like ice. She was at the door when a rush of feeling came back.

"Where's Woody?" I asked meekly from my place in the chair. She turned back to me, her face set in a grim look.

"He's off the case... he's too personally involved, with both of you." She turned and walked out as calmly as she had come. And I was alone again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It wasn't long before a stout looking police officer came in, his eyes black and lifeless like. "Doctor Cavanaugh, DA told me to come get you so you could see your father." He said flatly. I nodded and stood, he took my arm and led me down the hall and into the elevator.

It was then I saw Woody, standing in the middle of the hallway, watching me with his sea foam eyes. His dress shirt wrinkled, his tie loosened around his neck. He raised his hand, giving me a small, still wave. I did the same and didn't take my eyes off of him until the elevator doors shut, and began to lead me to my father.


	2. Alone and confused

_**Woody's POV**_

Jordan looked so enervated when that officer led her to her father. DA Walcott respectfully took me off the case. Or so she said. I was dead tired, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, not until I knew Jordan and her father were safe. I had her cup of coffee still in my hand, two sugars no cream, just how she liked it.

"Where is she?" a voice said behind me. I was so startled I dropped the coffee.

"Garret, I heard there taking her to see her father... I'm really not suppose to know, but, ah, Eddie Winslow let it slip." I shook my head nervously. "How did this happen?"

"I don't think anyone knows Woody... Jordan wasn't suppose to know, she wasn't suppose to be there." Garret paced anxiously, wiping his face angrily with a sweaty hand. "Do we know about who was in there?" he asked straightforwardly.

"I know Blackie and his right hand man Jimmy Rose were in there, I have no clue who else, you'd have to ask someone on the case."

"Jimmy the Rose?" he asked in astonishment as I sunk into the nearest chair.

"Yep." I confirmed tiredly, I knew the truth, these were not nice people, they would kill somebody for a quarter.

"God." He whispered, we were silent for a long moment contemplating the turn of events. People were watching the actions of that day on the news, standing still in the hallways, watching with wide eyes as Blackie Conroy was led away from that empty looking house in handcuffs. Suddenly they showed Jordan being dragged from the house by me, I self-consciously rubbed where she had taken a chunk from my flesh with her teeth. She was screaming like a child, tearing at anyone who got in the way of her getting to her father. But I saw the empty, hallow look in her eyes... that's all she wanted, to be with her dad.

"I'll see if we can see her," I said, standing weakly, just wanting to move around. Just wanting to see Jordan.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**_Max's POV_**

They threatened my daughter, I did the right thing. No matter how many times I repeated that to myself, wondering if that was true. She was my daughter and I had to protect her, whatever the cost. I had lost my wife, I wasn't going to lose my daughter.

"Dad?" I heard her voice, and looked up. She looked so sad, her choclate colored hair matted and strung out. Her body seemed so gaunt and thin. Her face seemed to age.

"Baby..." tears welled up in her eyes. "No, Jordan, don't cry, come here baby..." I wrapped her up in my arms and hugged her, I didn't want to let her go, but when I heard the door open I reluctantly eased my grip. DA Walcott stood in the doorway, hands firmly grasping her ribbon thin waist.

"The Cavanaugh's are at it again." She said sarcastically, sitting down at the table. "Thank you Max, we couldn't have got him without you." She said on a serious level.

"Will someone please tell me what happened in there?" Jordan demanded, I tightened my grip on her elbow protectively.

Rene looked at her softly, then after a long moment of hesitation said. "Blackie Conroy tried to push your father into a money laundering scheme threw his bar by threatening you... your father agreed and then came to us... we put a phone tap on your fathers phone... a wire on your father, and thanks to your father we now have enough evidence to put Blackie Conroy and Jimmy the Rose away for good." She pushed a stubborn bang out of her eyes. "Now on to a more pressing question Jordan... what were you doing at your fathers house?"

Jordan looked almost enraged at that question. But her face fell, she was too tired to fight, I could see it, I was wearing down on her. "I found the file on Blackie Conroy this Morning... I had no clue why they were there... so tonight, after work I stopped by The Pouge, but Frank said he hadn't been to work so I got worried and I went to the house... and I heard voices, um, and then, uh, the door busted open... and here we are."

I could hear her voice crack, like she was surpressing her tears. Only once had I heard that crack, the day her mother died... when she was calling for Emily. Her voice still echoed in my mind on sleepless night, her small, young voice... screaming for her mommy, that's all she wanted... her mother.

I squeezed her elbow again, her small, white hand came up and touched my signifagantly larger one. Her cocoa eyes grew still, cold and lifeless looking. I kissed the top of her head.

"Well," DA Walcott said after she had written down all that was said. "Max, your going to be testifying against some of the most horrific mobsters in Boston, your not safe in Boston... the FBI is going to be taking you to a safe house in an undisclosed area... after the trail, you'll be free to go home.... Jordan, I'll get a police officer out front of your apartment until the trial is over... Woody wants to know if he and Garret can see you, Nigel and Lily are on there way." She said standing, "Jordan, your free to go home."

"Thanks Rene." I said, she smiled , she looked less fearsome when she smiled.

"No thank you Max." with that she walked out.

_**Jordan's POV**_

I suddenly felt like my legs were made of jelly. My dad had just come home, he told me he wouldn't leave again... not ever... and here he was leaving again. It was hard to read the emotions on his face, the way his eyebrows furrowed together could means a great number of things.

"Daddy don't leave me please?" I begged hugging him to me.

"Its only for a while Baby, I promise." He reassured me with a strained smile. I pressed my head deeper into his chest, burrowing for warmth, strength, stability... I wasn't even sure.

"That's what you said last time." I whispered angrily, I think he knew that I wasn't mad at him... at least I hoped he knew that. I didn't know where he was going, I didn't know when he was coming back... I felt so alone and confused. Tears fell behind my eyes, but I didn't cry, I didn't cry this time. I refused to be labeled as weak. A bone chilling cold entered the room, suddenly I backed away from my father as he rubbed soft circles in my back.

"I know Jordan, but I know we will be together again... I don't know when, but we will." I shook my head belligerently at him, contempt coursing threw my veins like a rush of adrenaline.

"How do you know?" I seethed, backing away farther from him. I backed into the table, the metal sliding against the concrete floor ricocheted in the silence of the room. His eyes watered, he reached out to touch me, but I backed even farther away, like I did to Woody.

"I don't know how I do... I just do." He whispered patiently, I was in the corner now, like a caged animal.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked, my voice dangerously low. "For all I know, everything you've ever told me was a lie." I could feel my face turn red, I wanted to let loose and scream. Before he could answer, Woody stood in the doorway, he looked as disheveled and tired as he did when I saw him in the hallway. Coffee stained down the front of his dress shirt and his hand was burnt, a red, livid welt was bubbling up.

"Hey." He said jadedly, leaning against the doorway.

My labored breathing slowed as I looked at him. "Hey." I responded, looking pointedly at his hand. "What happened?"

He looked down at his hand and smiled a little. "minor disagreement with a cup of coffee." He sighed, sidling down to the floor. "Garrets here, you wanna talk to him?" I nodded mutely. He stood and Garret appeared in the doorway, he hugged me tightly. I felt a breath of relief go out in me.

"Max." he said solemnly, shaking my fathers hand. My father nodded in the same solemn manner.

"You two will take care of my little girl, right?" my father demanded, Garret and Woody nodded, thinking back on it now, if they only knew what would happen in the process, maybe they wouldn't of been so sure.


	3. Crazy Angel

Jordan's POV 

My apartment was as cold and lonely as it had been before, my light was on when I came home and I found that suspicious… Woody assured me that he had left it on, earlier he had been looking for me… and used the spare key I had given him. I now welcomingly leaned against his frame that was strong and warm. He led me up the narrow stairwell, saying we needed the walk. He was silent, like thoughts were swirling around in his head I wondered what they were. His face looked almost stern. I reached up and touched his cheek, he looked down in surprise, his eyes softened when he saw me. "Come on Jordan…" he whispered, holding me just a little tighter and opening her apartment door.

Was this what it was like? I thought to myself as he set my keys and purse on the table. I sat down on the futon and stared at the wall. I felt so tired but I can't sleep, I was worried about daddy, I missed him so much as I thought about our final few minutes together, it felt like loosing him all over again.

Two hours before 

"Daddy?" I asked dazed, my eyes darting around frankly, woody, Garret, Nigel, and DA Walcott. None looked me in the eyes. "don't leave me, you don't have to leave." I whispered, "you can't leave me.."

He looked at me and smiled sadly it seemed. "Then I never will Baby girl, I promise." His hand lingered on my shoulder for a moment after he kissed my cheek gently, then he was gone… just like that.

Woody pulled me back a little ways as my father boarded the jet. I looked up with trepidation. My father didn't look back even once. Was I that easy to leave behind? It was cold and we started to back up, but I remained for a moment longer than everyone else, looking for something that I can't find… like every other time in my life.

Present 

I looked over at Woody, he was making me some soup out of a can. I couldn't help but stare at him in his wrinkled dress shirt that had a rich dark coffee stain down the front, I couldn't stop from smiling as he poured the soup into a bowl carefully and brought it over.

"You hungry? I brought you some soup." He asked setting it on the coffeetable. I laughed.

"Wanna know the truth?"

"I don't know, do I?"

"I'm not that hungry." He groaned dramatically and set his head in his hands, and let out a very unconvincing fake sob and set his head on my shoulder. "It was very sweet though." I consoled, patting his head.

His head shot up and he was fine, he leaned back in the futon and smiled. It was then I realized that he was my best friend, a person I met by chance, and gotten close to, he was there for me when I was down, he made me laugh, he made me burn with jealously and frustration.

"Hey Woody, want to dance?" I asked on impulse, immediately seeing the lights flicker across his eyes, something mixed with apprehension and hope.

"Really?" he asked a little softly "Aren't you tired?"

"Yes." I whispered honestly "But right now I need to be held a little tighter…" he looked at me for a long time, like he was sizing me up.

"Okay…." He said after an eternity it felt of waiting for his answer. Slowly he lifted me to my feet, and turned on the radio… it just happened, the soft music playing, the way his body felt against mine.

"Woody…" I whispered,

"Yeah?" he said, pushing me back only a hairsbreadth

"tighter." He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist snugly, I couldn't help but thinking I was a perfect fit.

Woody's POV 

She was soft and pliable against me, she was tired and I could hear her sigh gently, resting her head against my shoulder, I felt like I could protect her from anything at that moment, if she'd only let me.

We swayed and danced softly in her tiny living room

Look around, the writing's on the wall  
Don't you think we're all feeling crazed  
In a world, where nothing's as it seems  
Paved with broken dreams, I found truth  
My God, I should know you're right  
I should know it's right to say  
I thank you for my days

Come around and see the other side  
Stepping stones, away from the limelight  
Come around and breathe in  
Piece of mind  
And for it all, I thank you, I thank you

Sit down, lose yourself in thought,  
Then you might find out it's all we've got  
Take a chance, the future's in your hands  
Make it what you can  
Before your time has reached the end

Come around and see the other side  
Stepping stones, away from the limelight  
Come around, and breathe in  
Piece of mind  
And for it all, you you'll make it  
On your own, Yeah, you're free...  
Stepping stones away from the limelight  
Come around, and breathe in  
Piece of mind

It wasn't a easy thing to do, let her go after that song was over, I could feel her pulling away from me and panicked, but let her move away from me. I had to let her move at her own speed, I didn't want to spook her.

She stumbled to the couch and sat down, I remained standing, she looked so tired, she leaned down until she was horizontally laying on the futon, she pulled a pillow under her head and muttered something incoherently.

"Jordan…" I said softly

"Hmm?" she said groggily, not opening her shut eyes. I let out a sigh and sat down next to her on the floor, pushing a chestnut strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Nothing Jo-Jo forget it… go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning." I made a move to leave but she grabbed my hand softly.

"Stay with me please."

I said nothing, just sat back down.


End file.
